


How To Catch a Monster

by my_unicorn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-11 00:05:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3308228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_unicorn/pseuds/my_unicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Demons are rising up and the angels are uncontrollable. Sam, Dean, Castiel and a mysterious troubled teenager must follow instructions from an old Men of Letters book to send the Demons back where they belong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Misguided Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find this on Wattpad here: http://www.wattpad.com/story/32369904-how-to-catch-a-monster  
> Assume every chapter that doesn't have a specified point of view is from Aileen's perspective.

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BQh6szk8bsU

The cold hurts and bites at my skin as I sit at the side of the road; nothing covers me but my old, thin jacket. My short skirt and ripped vest top let the cold in easily while my worn boots don’t even attempt to keep it out. Cars roar past with shouts and cries, sometimes the loud boom of music. The sidewalks are empty but the roads full. I know I have to pull myself up, get moving to keep warm but I already seem frozen to the ground. Sitting at the side of another road trying to hitchhike, it seems like a dead end. Nowhere to go. I pull myself up on the lamppost next to me and use it for support, weak from lack of food and sleep. Pitifully I stick out my thumb yet again, hoping for a kind stranger to drive me to the next town; from there I have no idea where I’ll go.

My vision is going blurry when the red car pulls up and a rough voice asks me if I need a lift. I step into the car, no questions asked. Then, I slept.

The driver of the car didn’t match his voice from the night before, but then I had been close to passing full out then. He wears a suit and tie, black hair slicked back, tie pulled to its highest point. I stretch and look at my surroundings before I even attempt conversation. The car is nice, I’d go as far to say expensive. Not the typical hitchhiker-accepting kind of car. We’re driving down a highway I don’t recognise, when you’ve seen as many as I have you realise they all look the same really. 

“Wakey-Wakey,” The man’s voice floats over, like he’s trying not to startle me. I look up, not quite ready to speak yet and I realise what a state I must look like to a well-to-do man like this. Greasy dyed blond hair, covered in acne and freckles, skinny (not even thin, skinny), tattered clothes and most likely I’ve managed to scratch a scab on my arm in the night so I’ve been covered in blood. He stares at me for a while, waiting for a response but I haven’t spoken in days and I can’t remember what not being hungry feels like, in short I don’t feel like chatting. 

I wake up again what must be two hours later with a sandwich in my lap. I look over and smile at the man, still not speaking. “I hope you like ham and cheese,” he smiles at me but doesn’t seem to want an answer. I shove the sandwich into my mouth, not bothering to chew or even think about it. Now I’m a state who has greasy blond hair, is covered in acne and freckles, is skinny, is wearing tattered clothes, is covered in blood and has a sandwich stuffed in her mouth. Needless to say it wasn’t my best moment. Then, once my stomach is satisfied, I speak.

“Thanks for picking me up,” My voice comes out almost grizzly it hasn’t been used in so long. He just nods and hands me a bottle of water which I gulp down unquestioningly. “Where are we heading?” my voice somehow seems to sound more human this time.

“Where do you want dropped off?” He asks, smiling. Funny thing is, he must’ve been driving all day and all night yet he didn’t seem tired and his hair wasn’t a strand out of place.

I laugh at this, it’s like he’s my personal chauffeur, asking where I want to go. I reply with anywhere in the next town, giving predictable examples like truck stops, hostels and town centres. He replies with, “I know just the place,”  
I fall asleep again after my huge meal and for the first time in a long time I wake up without my stomach grumbling. I look out my window only to see a town disappear behind us. “Where are we going?” I sit up straight and look around, the town I had asked to be dropped in getting smaller and smaller in the distance. “I thoug-“ He cuts me off with a hand over my mouth, blood surges in my ears and I can’t hear a thing until for probably the first time ever my eyes close involuntarily.

I wake in what smells like a farm but I can’t be sure as everything is black. My eyes sting as the smell grows stronger. My body wakes and I realise that my hands are tied high above my head, my feet just above the ground. In my shock I start to kick and scream. Straw flies around me as my feet scrape the ground. My hands aren’t coming loose and I slowly begin to realise that they are tied together with a chain. “Hello?” I hear a voice coming from somewhere in the darkness. “Hello!” I shout into the darkness and I hear footsteps rushing towards me. Suddenly a man with sandy blonde hair and sharp features stands in front of me, he’s tough looking but there’s something else about him that I couldn’t even begin to understand. “Take a picture it lasts longer,” I snap at the man staring at me, “Untie me for heaven’s sake, aren’t you here to save me?” I ask sharply and his hands shoot up to where my wrists are tied, he doesn’t even fumble with the tight ropes, I suppose he’s done it before. Suddenly I fall to the ground, landing on my knees; I guess I’m smaller than he anticipated. I curl up, not wanting to move from the spot. All I really want to do is sleep but I know I have to run, get away from whatever that man was planning to do to me.

The man pulls me up and I brush myself down. “Stay here,” he instructs, placing his hands on my shoulders. “No,” I insist, crossing my arms and brushing him off, “I want kill the bastard,” The man laughs and shakes his head, “I think my brother’s beat you to it,” he tells me as an even taller man with long dark brown hair saunters in, there’s no blood on his hands though. “How did you kill him without getting blood on your hands?” I question the stranger abruptly. He just laughs at me, “I guess I’m good,” I stare at him, knowing this is not the truth, he might be good but surely he couldn’t be that good, I’ve never seen anyone that good. “You need a lift, kid?” The first man with the blonde hair asks. I want to refuse, I really do, but I have nowhere to go, nobody to take care of me, nobody to help. So, I simply nod.


	2. Teenagers

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k6EQAOmJrbw

The car drives smoothly and soundlessly as we soared along the highway. I’ve probably been sleeping for about 4 hours before we reach a rest stop. That’s when I realised something important that had seemed to skip my thoughts. “Hey, you guys,” I race after them as they walk towards the toilets, that’s when I realise that I’m at least a foot shorter than the tall one. “What’re your names?” I question, hoping they don’t come out with names I know from some reality prison show I used to watch with my parents. “Dean,” The smaller one grunts, he might be smaller but it’s clear he’s older, the way he looks out for the other one, who I can only assume is his brother, he confirms this theory when he says, “That’s my little brother, Sam,” as the tall one runs into one of the bathrooms.

“What about you, kid?” He asks as we stand outside the bathroom, waiting for Sam to finish. “I’m Aileen,” I shake my head at my ridiculous name, a curse given to me by my mother, “But most people call me Lee, you probably should too,” I declare. As soon as Sam walks out of the grungy unisex bathroom I race in, eager to wash the blood off my arm and the grim off my face, as the door shuts behind me I hear Dean inform Sam that my name is in fact Lee, he skips out the embarrassing bits.

In the car, driving through state upon state I am told Sam and Dean’s story. Their mother was killed in a house fire; their father became abusive and drunk, raving about things that could never exist. Eventually Sam left and Dean began to fall into the same trap as their father but when their dear old dad went missing Dean heroically saved Sam from university and took him on a search for their father which ended with them finding him dead in a ditch. I sensed I hadn’t been told the whole truth but then who am I to judge? They don’t ask where I’m from or how I ended up in that barn. When I tell them that I’m only 17 they laugh and joke about the things they’d already done before I had even been born.

Finally we stop at a place they call “The Bunker,” and that’s what it was, a bunker. It looked like an army base, somewhere that should have soldiers patrolling its perimeter. “Cas’ll be here by tomorrow,” Dean says to Sam as he dumps his bag down on one of the chairs. I stand awkwardly in the corner, not really sure why they’re taking care of me, do I really look that pathetic? Soon I’m yawning and Sam and Dean seem to be filing away their case. 

I wake up in a soft bed, not really sure how I got there. Maybe I fell asleep at the table and one of them carried me here? The room is plain but better than anything I’ve had in years. I explore the small room, there’s a wardrobe in the corner containing nothing but I notice that on the chair in the corner sits a white t-shirt and a pair of joggers. I find a mirror in the wall and look at my reflection; I’m surprised I don’t smash the glass. My hair is matted and almost dripping with grease, my face shines and my eyes are black from lack of sleep. I look thin, my cheek bones shoot out of my face and my cheeks seem sunken. I look like death itself. I pull open the door to go in search of a bathroom. I can hear low voices from around the corner, not wanting to intrude in what seems like a private conversation I stop dead in my tracks.

“Cas, what are the angels doing?” a voice I recognise as Sam asks.   
“The angels are untraceable,” A strangers flat voice answers. “There is no way to rally them, they have lost strength and have lost meaning. They don’t know what to do with themselves now that Heaven is back open and Metatron is gone,”  
“The demons are rising,” says Dean’s voice this time, “Cas, we need the angel’s help or we can never defeat them. We don’t know what they want but it’s like they’re raising an army,”  
“There’s a war coming,” Dean states flatly, “And we need you and your angel buddies to help out,”

“It’s our only shot, Castiel, if we go down, we go down guns blazing,” Dean says before turning and walking down the corridor towards me. I slide back into the room where I slept last night and press myself against the door, tears running down my face. I’ve done it again, trusted crazy people, I think of the drugs that must be pumping around their bodies. Demons? Angels? And who was this Castiel, some kind of dealer? I forget about my crappy hygiene for a minute and scour the room for some kind of weapon. I’ll need to fight my way out; I’ve been in this kind of situation before, I know what they have planned for me. Sell my body, my innocence to fund their drug habit. Under the mattress I hit gold. A pistol, small enough to hide under my ratty t-shirt.  
I slip out of the room, the gun safely tucked into my jeans, hidden under my shirt. It’s not like I’ve never shot anyone before, so why now am I so scared? I can feel my blood rushing through my body as I get close to a pair of voices. I can’t hear what their saying over the sound of blood rushing in my ears. I walk into the room and the pair turn to stare at me, “Lee?” Dean questions and I raise the gun. “Lee!” Dean shouts in his rough voice. My hand is shaking and tears are streaming down my face. “Just let me go,” I try to speak strongly but my voice cracks. “I know what you have planned for me,” I yell at Dean and make my way backwards towards the stairs. He moves towards me and I strengthen my hold on the gun. “Don’t come near me!” I shout, I’m at the bottom of the stairs now. “Demons?” I ask, “Angels? I know your kind Dean, I’m not stupid,” The other man, Castiel I assume, stands and begins to walk towards me. That’s when I shoot. The bullet hits Castiel and Dean immediately shouts out for his friend but Castiel stands the same as he did before. 

I drop the pistol and tears spill over my cheeks. “Have you drugged me?” I whimper. “What’s going on?” Then, everything is black and I don’t know what’s happening anymore.


	3. We Are Broken

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A5lx-3msFuw>

When I see Castiel walk through the door my heart jolts. I rush to greet him, attempting to keep my cool. I clap him on the back and we walk into the main room with the weirdly huge table. “I’m glad you’re back, Cas,” I tell him as we sit across from each other at the table. It’s always such a huge relief to see Castiel. You never know what kind of trouble he might have gotten himself into. We sit in a comfortable silence for a while, not exactly looking at each other but not exactly looking away from each other either.

Suddenly Sam crashes in, breaking the silence. “Cas!” He shouts across the room and comes to sit down next to our adopted angel brother. “The whole gang’s back together,” he laughs. I shake my head; I guess this is the gang now though. We’ve lost so many members now it’s just a waiting game to see who’ll go next. Sam notices the silence between Cas and I, the something that would never have escalated any further that he had interrupted. He looks from me to Cas and back again before shaking his head.

“Cas, what are the angels doing?” he questions him. Cas sighs loudly. “The angels are untraceable,” he replies. “There is no way to rally them, they have lost strength and have lost meaning. They don’t know what to do with themselves now that Heaven is back open and Metatron is gone,”

“The demons are rising,” I butt in, “Cas, we need the angel’s help or we can never defeat them. We don’t know what they want but it’s like they’re raising an army,”

The whole situation is unbelievable. There was a time when monsters were our biggest problem. Now the angels are off their freaking rockers and the demons are putting together armies? Jesus Christ where’s the rest of the gang when you need them? We’ve lost too many to deal with this without the help of God’s fan club.

“There’s a war coming,” I say directly to Cas, blocking out my biological brother completely. “It’s our only shot, Castiel, if we go down, we go down guns blazing,” I beg Castiel. I’m lost in him, completely and utterly. All of my thoughts crash together inside my head and I can’t take it anymore. I push myself up from the table and my chair clatters on the floor behind me, with that I start to walk back to my bedroom, let my thoughts clear.

About an hour later I’m lying on my bed, headphones on, the world drowned out by Metallica. I don’t notice when my door opens and a figure walks across my room. I don’t even move when my bed starts to dip as someone sits down. They don’t move and I don’t move. I close my eyes but I don’t sleep, terrified about the nightmares that may or may not plague me. Soon enough though, the inevitable happens and I slowly doze off into a dream state.

 _I’m running, no, sprinting across a wasteland. There are no people, nothing but smashed windows, looted shops and burning buildings. The ground is cracked under my feet and I almost trip but I manage to stay vertical. I don’t look back; too scared to find out what_ or who _I’m running away from. Then I feel them, tricking over my cheeks. Salty tears, why are they there? Dean Winchester doesn’t cry. Unless, no. Sammy. I shout out for my brother but no reply comes. “SAM!” I scream for my little brother but still there’s no reply. Maybe he’s still fighting, I try to console myself. Maybe it’s not what I think it is. But then why am I crying. Then I see her, in the distance. Ruby. She’s laughing manically, her head thrown backwards, a knife in her hand and a dark figure bleeding out at her feet. ”You want Sammy, Dean?” she shouts oh too sweetly. “You want your little brother back?” She hisses. As I get closer I easily recognise the figure. A tall boy, his long brown hair soaked in his own blood. “I killed him, Dean,” Ruby laughs, “I killed your little Sammy,” Her eyes turn yellow and suddenly I’m overwhelmed by darkness_

_I’m in a forest now, bodies hanging on all the trees that circle me. Young girls, older men, all the different types of people you could think of hang before me. As I rush through the forest I can see that they are hanging from every tree. Then I come to a clearing with a single tree standing in the middle. It’s darker than the others, more mysterious. I walk around it twice before he appears before me. His head hangs down, facing the ground and blood spills from a cut in his neck but I could tell who it is from a mile off, Castiel._

_Then, I hear them whispering, chanting my name. Slowly at first but getting faster, still nothing more than a whisper. It’s as if the wind itself is calling my name. The tree with Castiel hanging from it disappears and they start to step out of the trees, everyone I’ve lost. Mom, Dad, Jo, Ellen, Bobby, Meg, Kevin, Bela, Tessa, Ash, Pamela, Adam, Rufus, Anna and now Sam and Cas, everyone I failed to save. “Dean, Dean, Dean,” They all say my name, getting louder now “Dean! Dean!” They shout._

“Dean!” I jolt awake. All I can see are eyes bluer than the sky itself. “Cas!” I shout in his face and leap onto him, my arms squeezing him; I bury my face into his shoulder and grab his t-shirt into my fist.

“Dean?” Castiel asks before suddenly returning the hug. “It’s ok,” he soothes me as I sob into his shoulder.

“Dean,” He says, breaking the hug. “We found something.

The table is covered in books, some open, some piled high. “It’s like an exorcism,” Castiel explained, “But it kills many demons at once. You have to gather the group of demons into an area, say in battle, with these things placed around them. Stand in the middle, recite you exorcism and the demons should be sent back down below. I read the list that the Men of Letters put together, Werewolf hair, a vampire’s tooth, blood of a hellhound, Ectoplasm, shredded skin of a shifter, finger of a reaper and wings of a fairy. Things we only have a chance to get once in a lifetime.

I see her standing in the corner of my eye. All greasy hair and poorly fitting clothes. She looks scared, like she’s about to faint. Castiel looks up to, he seems confused, I guess I forgot to mention her. “Lee?” I ask softly, not wanting her to pass out on us. She doesn’t fall to the ground though, instead she raises a gun. “Lee!” I scream her name as I see the gun, damn stupid leaving that thing in her room. She’s crying, tears pouring down her face. “Just let me go,” her voice cracks as she tries to shout. “I know what you have planned for me,” she sobs and starts to stumble backwards towards the stairs, the gun shaking in her hand but still trained on us. I step towards her, about to beg for her to calm down. “Don’t come near me,” She shouts but her voice still isn’t free from the sobs. “Demons?” she cries, “Angels? I know your kind Dean, I’m not stupid,” My kind? What is she talking about? She doesn’t seem to know about hunters. I hear Castiel stand and walk forward behind me, that’s when she shoots, the bullet hits Castiel directly in the chest. I scream his name even though I know he’ll barely feel the shot.

She drops the pistol and tears spill over her cheeks. “Have you drugged me?” She whimpers. “What’s going on?” she asks me directly before she falls to the floor.


	4. City of Angels

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xtk8ro_eJZE>

 

I wake up at that table with Dean and Castiel across from me and Sam beside me. I jump back a little but stay seated. I look up at Dean who seems to be staring at me intently. “You want the truth?” Sam asks and I nod. “Our mother did die in a fire,” Sam begins, “Only it was started when a demon burnt her on the roof in Sammy’s bedroom when he was 6 months old. Our dad was a drunk and brought us up as hunters,” Dean went on to explain, “I was always more loyal to him than Sam was and I took care of Sammy most of the time. Dad was intent on finding the yellow eyed demon that killed our mother. Sam left for Stanford and dad continued to shape me into the best hunter possible. Then when dad went missing I picked up Sam and we set out to find him. Eventually we did but we crashed the car and I was dying, dad traded his own life for mine, making a deal with the yellow eyed demon. Sammy and I eventually killed the son of a bitch but I ended up in hell anyway, Cas pulled me back to earth,” Dean explained, I couldn’t believe my ears, “Castiel’s an angel,” Sam butted in before Dean continued with their story, “We made new friends, a new family but all of them are gone now, it’s only us 3 left. We opened the gates of hell, released Lucifer, Sam died, I died again, Sam died again, I died again, Sam lost his soul, the angels fell, we reopened heaven, I turned into a demon, Sam turned me human again and here we are,” Dean gave me a smile as if his story was as normal as normal can be.

 

“I, I need a minute can I-“ I stutter, the words don’t form. “I need a shower, I declare,”

 

I find a bathroom and quickly strip, I don’t even bother to find a towel, something I’ll probably end up regretting. The hot water falls over my skin, running down my arms, my legs, soaking my hair. I grab the soap and rub it all over my body, dying to be clean. I grab a razor which probably belongs to dean from the side and start to get rid of the dirty hair that’s grown all over my body since I left home. I rub my face with the soap, attempting to remove all the grime and probably disease. I can feel a few spots from all over my face popping under the pressure of the shower and the soap though I’m still covered in disgusting, bright red acne. It’s the first time I’ve seen my body in months and I can’t believe how skinny I’ve become. Any breasts I ever had have disappeared and my stomach is blatantly concaved. My ribs and hip bones jut out; don’t even get me started on the chicken legs I now possess.  After I’ve finished on my body I attempt to wash out my hair but my efforts are futile. Across the room I see it, an electric shaver, and I know what has to be done with the matted mess I used to call my hair. I hop out of the shower and race across the room, leaving a trail of watery footprints behind me. I grab the shaver and it comes to life in my hands, I stand in front of the mirror, dripping wet looking at myself with hair one last time. I take a deep breath and begin.

 

I rush naked to my room; my old clothes bundled up in my arms. I find a bin in one of the rooms and dump my old rags inside, a final goodbye to my old life.

 

I look at myself in the mirror in the room, all skin and bones. I look like a skeleton, nothing more. The only thing human about me is the acne across my face. It’s the only think that also defines me as a teenager. I pull on the joggers and t-shirt that have been sitting on that chair since I woke up this morning, the clothes are clearly one of the boys and they hang off of me, I have to hold up my joggers as I walk back through to where Dean, Sam and Castiel are sitting.

 

“New look?” Dean asks as I walk in, hairless. “I couldn’t get the bugs out of my hair,” I admit. “They better not have infected that bed!” Dean shouts, jokingly I think. “So, now you’ve heard our story,” Sam says from his seat, “What about yours?”

 

I sigh and sit down next to Sam, “I guess it’s only fair,” I shake my head, not wanting to relive the memories but then I realise, these guys have been to _Hell_ my memories are nothing compared to that. “I originally lived in New York, in a kids home, it was the only place I ever knew. The kids there were alright I guess, I made some friends, made some enemies. I made a really good friend in one of the older girls there,” I run my hand across my hairless head, “She was probably only 16 at the time but I was only 10, I worshipped her and she seemed to love me. Then, she got involved in the wrong crowd. She wanted to mould me into one of them, she hit me, she took a knife to me if I was really getting on her nerves and then,” I pause, the memories hit me and I shiver. “From then on it was you classic kids home story apart from it was her, not the carers. The carers never touched a hair on our heads though they didn’t care what we did to each other,” I continued, forcing back the tears. “After 2 years of this she left, was kicked out due to her being of age. When I turned 13 against all the odds, I was adopted and you know what? I was really happy until the house got fire and my new family were killed. I was 16 then, that’s when I ‘ran away’. I couldn’t go back into care. I lived on the streets for a little of a year, occasionally living in sheltered housing. I guess you know the story from there on out,” I shrug and Dean takes my trembling hands in his. He smiled at me, “I guess we’ve all been to hell and back,” He laughs. His laugh is infectious and Sam quickly starts laughing, then me. I even see the angel Castiel have a little giggle.

 

Dean stands and walks around the table before patting me on the back, “We’ll get you some proper clothes tomorrow,” He tells me, “Now get some sleep,” He smiles before walking off to his room, Castiel rushes quickly after him. I bid Sam my farewell and head off to my room, glad for being clean of dirt and lies.

 


	5. Afterthoughts

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7TPWK1Hc8Gc

 

Honestly, I can’t even remember the night before. Blood is rushing in my ears and I can barely hear myself think. The ‘party’ was a nice thought, a celebration of Sam tracking down a werewolf. I don’t even though if ‘party’ is the right word for it. Really all it was, was Sam, Castiel, Dean and I drinking and playing stupid high school games like spin the bottle after I announced that I’d never actually been to a proper party, this though soon stopped when Dean spun the bottle and it landed on his own brother. After that, everything gets fuzzy. I look around, scratching my head and wiping the sleep from my eyes. That’s when I realise, this isn’t the room I’d become used to over the past weeks. My eyesight is still blurry from sleeping and my head is pounding. I try to sit up but it only makes me want to hurl over the side of the bed. When I look over to the other side of the room though, I myself fall, quite comically, out of the bed in shock.

 

Curled up on the other side of the bed is none other than Sam Winchester. He looked seldom taller than me all curled up like that. Quickly I peek under the covers, just in case. ”Shit!” I shout, louder than I’d anticipated, waking up Sam. “What? What?” He yells as he jumps out of bed, not bothering to cover himself up or not realising that he probably should. “What is it?” He shouts at me, still not realising our situation. “Um, Sam,” I reply, nodding towards his naked body, “You might want to um,” I can feel my cheeks burning red. “Shit!” It’s his turn to shout the word now as he pulls the covers off the bed and using them to cover himself up, leaving me lying naked on the bed. “Sam!” I shout and flip over so at least most of the important bits are covered. “Get out!” I shout and try to shoo him away, forgetting one simple fact, this was Sam’s room.

 

“It’s my room!” He soon reminds me and I sigh, shuffling further up the bed and further away from him. “Can you at least get something to cover me?” I insist, not really feeling up to walking out of this room fully naked. “Fine,” he says, assuming the same position as me and throwing the duvet over the both of us, “Happy?” he asks, quite aggressively. “I told Dean to get rid of her,” He mumbles into his pillow. Wow, thanks Sam. I look over at him, admittedly I can’t help but feel proud of myself for well. Let’s just say a lot of girls would kill to do what I can’t even remember doing last night.

 

“So?” I ask awkwardly, “What now?” He can’t even look at me, oh god, what have I done? What did I do last night? Does he remember? At this point the only thing worse than when I woke up to see him is if he regrets the whole thing.  “Look, Sam,” I begin, “It was probably a mistake, I don’t even remember last night,” I ramble on a bit and he stares at me blankly, “Anyway, if you want, we can forget about the whole thing,” I finish, taking a huge breath. He looks up, his big puppy dog eyes staring into my soul, wow I hate him. “Lee,” He murmurs, as if he’s about to apologise. Either that or he’s about to profess his undying love for me, something I highly doubt. “I think we should just put this behind us, yeah?” He says in the nicest way possible. My heart sinks and I’m almost shocked, I didn’t realise how strongly I felt about the whole situation. I nod at him, afraid if I open my mouth I’ll burst into tears. “Oh yeah!” He reaches out of the bed as far as he can without exposing himself, which, with his size, is quite a long way, and grabs a robe off of the floor. “To cover you up,” He smiles as he hands it to me. I manage a smile back and wrap the robe around me under the covers before quickly exiting the room.

 

I slam my bedroom door behind me and lean against it, sliding to the ground. I rest my face in my hands and tears start streaming from my eyes. If I’m honest I don’t really know why I’m crying, either that or there are so many reasons that I’m confused as to why I hadn’t cried earlier. I start to shake; this makes me cry even harder. I can’t have a panic attack here, not now, not in this place. So much is happening I can’t keep it in anymore. Kids stories, demon hunters and angels, it’s all too much. Fair enough, Sam and Dean grew up with this stuff but I don’t think they understand how _crazy_ it sounds to everyone else. I don’t love Sam, I barely even have feelings for him yet I can’t help but feel hurt by the rejection, what if I’ve ruined the new life I’ve only just started to make for myself here?

 

Awkward is an understatement. Once I’m cleaned up and fully clothed I walk thorough to the main room, only to find Sam sitting, staring at his laptop. Dean is nowhere to be seen, seems about right since Cas is here and well, let’s just say I’ve noticed a couple of things about the two of them. I want to act normal, I really do, but I just can’t bring myself to go over and talk to Sam, not after last night.

 

I tiptoe back through to my room, praying he hasn’t seen me. “Lee!” I hear his voice shout behind me. Damn it, Sam. “Yeah?” I ask turning back around to face the tall boy. I try to act casual but instead I probably look like a confused seal. “What do you make of this?” he asks me, motioning towards the paper on table beside his laptop. “I mean, I know you don’t know much about this stuff but I thought you’d maybe have more common sense than Dean and I,” he shrugs as I lean over the table and turn the papers to face me. “What if you sent me in?” I ask after looking over his plans, “I mean there’s a high chance of those monsters recognising you boys then maybe I would be better bait,”

 

“No,” Sam says bluntly, worry clouding his features. “Why Sam Winchester, I never thought he felt that way about me,” Sam, in return, gives me the bitch face to end all bitch faces. “Fine,” He says, “As long as you promise to not _die_ then it’s fine by me, I won’t make any promises about Dean though,” At that moment Dean walks into the room in all of his post shower glory, “Dean what?” He asks, drying his hair with a towel.


	6. I Bet My Life

“You are not acting as bait!” Dean shouts, he’s been like this since Sam had mentioned the idea. I’m ok with it; Sam’s ok with it but Dean? Dean is being his usual over protective self. He’s currently standing on the table, arms folded, unmoving, shaking his head. “I won’t allow this,” He says, turning to Sam and giving him a how could you possibly be ok with this horrible idea face. “Castiel wouldn’t allow this,” Dean informs us, as if that would affect our decision. 

“It’s the only way, Dean,” Sam counteracts, “And Castiel probably would allow it,” He says, shooting Dean one of his oh too famous bitch faces. This receives a giggle from me.

“You, stay out of this,” Dean grunts and points at me, I laugh again and stand back in feigned shock, my mouth wide open and my arms folded.

“I want to do it,” I tell him and he jumps down from the table, looking me straight in the eyes. 

“I’ve lost too many people already,” His eyes look watery, “I can’t let you do this,”

I look right back at him, staring him down. I try to look strong, like I’m capable of walking into a house full of werewolves and single handily steal some of their hair, provided they don’t kill me before I get the chance. Sam reassured me though, werewolves are surprisingly kind beings.

Dean turns to Sam then, shaking his head, “I think you’re forgetting someone,” He sighs.

Sam looks confused, his face strained as he tried to remember something. Then he smiles and every muscle in his face relaxes.

“Garth,” The two brothers say all at once.

Dean looks over to me smiling, he seems relieved at their revelation, “Told you there would be another way,” He winked before he walked off back to his room.

“I can’t track down Garth,” Sam sighs and Dean’s face suddenly filled with worry again. Sam has been trying to find their werewolf friend for 2 days now but he’s gotten nowhere, Garth isnowhere to be found. 

“So we go with the original plan,” I butt in and Sam nods solemnly.

“I guess so,” Sam replies and looks up to his brother who was standing behind Sam’s chair. 

“Fine,” Dean sighed before turning to me, “But if you get yourself killed then a swear to god I will kill you,”

“Um, Dean?” Sam laughed at his brother. Dean punched Sam in the shoulder as he left the room, mumbling something about me needing weapons.

“Now, werewolves can be nice creatures so maybe you can bargain with them,” Sam explained, “Just inform them of the situation and everything will be alright,”

I nod at the tall man before turning to Dean who hands me all sorts of weapons, “Just in case they aren’t so friendly,” He smiles at me.

“Why do you want to do this anyway?” Sam questions and I shrug.

“You guys saved me; I guess I’m just returning the favour,”

The streets are dark and the wind howls around me. This doesn’t faze me though; I’ve lived most of my life on the streets. Leaves crunch under my feet, I hadn’t even realised that summer had turned to winter until now. My breath comes out of my mouth like smoke; I used to pretend to be a dragon when this happened when I was a kid. Now it just makes me feel colder and I wrap Dean’s jacket tighter around me, the boys still haven’t gotten around to buying me some clothes of my own so everything I’m wearing belongs to the Winchesters.

I have to admit I was surprised when Sam told me where this werewolf family live. It was a big modern house in the middle of some well-to-do neighbourhood. Smoke rose from the chimneys of all of the houses and a soft glow from inside the family homes lit up the street. I used to think how nice it would be to live in a place like this but after everything that has happened to me I feel like it would be terribly boring. 

I read the house numbers on the sides of all of the clean houses. 73, 75, 77 and 79, finally I find the house I’m looking for and quietly walk up the front path and ring the doorbell. I notice they have a big bronze door knocker too but the doorbell seems much more efficient. 

“Why hello there!” A Texas accent comes from inside as the door opens. A big woman with light skin and curled blonde hair stands in the doorway; the woman is so big I find it hard to believe she is a werewolf.

“Mrs Woodley?” I question and the woman nods her head and gives me a warm smile.

“What can I do for you, dear?” She asks and suddenly I feel at ease. 

“May I come inside for a moment? There’s something I need to ask you,” I say, just as I had rehearsed with Sam.

“Well of course you can,” The woman smiles and opens the door wider so that I can walk into the hall way. The house is quaintly decorated with magnolia and pink. The wallpaper in the hall way is a pattern of yellow and pink flowers and there seems to be white laced throws covering everything. I can’t imagine and teenage boy living here, as Sam had told me there was.

“Leave your weapons at the door, love,” The woman says warmly and I jump in shock.

“I’m sorry?” I ask quickly, checking to make sure all of my weapons are covered.

“I can’t have any weapons in my living room now,” She smiles, “I don’t want anything to get dirty, I just dusted,” She tells me and I stand stalk still, “Come on then!” She shouts and her voice sounds completely different. When I don’t move she stalks towards me and pulls my knife out of my boots and my gun out of the back of my jeans and throws them into the shoe basket beside the front door. “You can do the rest yourself,” She tells me before walking into her living room, “And don’t forget to take those boots off,”

I pull of my boots after removing all of my weapons but the silver knife tucked in my bra and shuffle through to the living room where the werewolf woman is lighting the fire. “Brilliant,” She gives me her sickeningly sweet smile before handing me one of the cups of tea from the coffee table, it’s like she was expecting me.

“Please sit,” She says motioning towards the pink sofa across from the armchair she sits down in, “Now what was this business you wanted to talk to me about?” She asks before taking a sip from her tea.

My mouth goes dry before I get the chance to speak and I cough a little, “Long story short,” I say, “I need some of your hair,”

Mrs Woodley laughs and I back into the sofa again, “I will not help the hunters,” She says, her eyes look more like a wolf’s all of a sudden and I drop my cup of tea.

“I- I’m not a hunter,” I stutter but it’s too late and she’s pounced on me, her eyes glowing. The whole thing happens in slow motion and I watch as her wolf nails appear in place of her human ones.

I scream and fling myself from the sofa where she lands in a heap. She jumps up surprising fast and snarls at me, her long wolf teeth appearing in her mouth. 

I don’t know what to do as she slowly stalks towards me, “I don’t care what reason you need my hair, though I’m pretty sure I can guess,” She snarls and I walk backwards away from her, “But I will never ever help a hunter, not after what they did to my husband,” I remember Dean telling me then, about Mr Woodley, the werewolf Dean had killed himself when he was just a teenager himself, I guess Sam didn’t remember and that was the reason Dean had loaded me up with weapons.

“I’m sorry about your husband,” I stammer and walk backwards until I hit her old wooden dining table, “But this is serious,” I try to reason her but she only jumps towards me.

I pull the knife from my bra as she leaps forward and push it into her chest as she sends me flying to the floor through the table. “I will never help a hunter,” She mumbles before her eyes close and her body goes still. 

I push the woman off of me and pull my knife from her chest, wiping her blood on my jeans. I pluck a few hairs from her head and place it in the plastic bag Sam had given me which I’d stashed in my pocket. “I wouldn’t be so sure about that,” I smirk at her dead body before carefully pushing the bag into one of the massive pockets of Dean’s jacket.

I’m in the process of taking back all of my weapons when the front door opens and a voice shouts, “Mom?” I freeze and grab the gun and knife Mrs Woodley had thrown in the basket first. I press myself against the wall as a teenage boy shuts the door behind him and walks into the hall. He has blonde curly hair and headphones sitting around his neck. He wears a maroon hoodie and tight black jeans and high top trainers.

He doesn’t see me pressed behind the door and walks into the living room where his mother is lying dead. “Mom?” He says again and I hear him rush to his mother’s body. 

I can’t help it when I run after him into the living room, I almost feel bad for the boy, he didn’t look older than 15. “Hey kid, I’m sorry,” I start and the boy twists round to face me.

“Did you do this?” He asks and I nod.

“I’m really sorry but I had no choi-“ I continue but he cuts me off.

“Are you going to kill me?” He questions and I shake my head.

“No,” I reply.

“Well then, I better thank you,” He grins, “I’m Zachary,”


End file.
